Alex
Alex is the main protagonist of Thundercats: Beyond Power and is a powerful sorcerer and psychic which was inhabited from both his parents. Appearance He wears a red hoodie with green pants and black shoes and black hair. Personality He had shown to have low self esteem when he didn't have special skills like the Thundercats. Powers, Skills and Abilities He is able to do Magic and Pyschic powers. *'Abacomancy: '''He is able to ask qustions for sand or kinds of things. *'Abjuration': He is able to heal other people by using magic. *'Acid Magic: He is able to use magic through Acid. *'''Adaptive Magic: He is able to use any language he wants through magic. *'Air Magic': He is able to use magic through Air. *'Alchemy: '''He is able to use magic through science. *'Alchemy Combat': He is able to use his Alchemy power through combat. *'Animancy': He is able to can fuse himself with life. *'Armament Magic': He is able to use weapons through magic. *'Boulder Generation': He is able to create boulders. *'Chi Magic': He is able to use Chi magic. *'Cloudportation': He is able to teleport through clouds. *'Conjuration': He is able to summon anything and anyone. *'Creation Magic': He is able to create certin objects through magic. *'Crystal Magic': He is able to use his magic through crystals. *'Dragon Magic': He is able to use magic as a dragon. *'Dream Magic': He is able to influense dreams. *'Earth Magic': He is able to use magic through Earth. *'Electricity Magic': He is able to shoot Electicty through his hands. *'Elemental Magic': He is able to use the elemants from Earth. *'Elemental Recomposition': He is able to combine all the elemants together. *'Enchanted Armor: He is able to gain an enchanted armor when he puts all four of the power stone together. *'''Fire Magic: He is able to shoot fire through his hands. *'Gravity Magic': He is able to control gravity. *'Ice Magic': He is able to shoot ice from his hands. *'Illusion-Casting': He can create Illusions to confuse his enemies. *'Magic Aura': His aura is blue. *'Magic Ball Projection': He is able to shoot magic balls from his hands. *'Magnetic Magic': He is able to control metal with this kind of magic. *'Mana Manipulation': He is able to create sheild and move things around with magic. *'Metal Magic': He is able to transform himself into Metal. *'Mystical Martial Arts': He is able to use magic through fighting. *'Mysticism': He is able to use white magic. *'Ninja Magic': He is able to use magic like a ninja. *'Potion Creation': He is able to create potions. *'Quantum Magic': He is able to combine science and sorcerery as one. *'Sand Magic': He is able to use magic through sand. *'Solar Ball Projection': He is able to shoot a ball made of Solar Energy from his hands. *'Solar Magic': He is able to use Sun releated magic. *'Spell Casting': He can cast spells by saying thing backwards. *'Wood Magic': He is able to use magic through wood. *'Water Magic': He is able to shoot water form his hands. *'White Arts': He is able to use the White Arts magic. *'Wu Xing Manipulation': He is able to combine the elemants without transforming. *'Psionic Magic': He is able to combine both Magic Psychic into one. *'Omni-Magic': He will be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Thundercats' world. *'Dream Searching': He is able to search people in their dreams. *'Hydro-Telekinesis': He is able to move water with his mind. *'Hypnosis': He is able to hupnotise his enemies. *'Invisible Energy Manipulation': He is able to create energy that is invisble. *'Memory Reading': He is able to read other people's memories. *'Mental Shield Creation': He is able to protect himself from other Psychic powers. *'Psionic Combat': He is able to use his pyschic powers in physcal combat. *'Psychic Aura': His aura is blue like his magic. *'Psionic Manipulation': He is able to use all and manupulate al psycic powers. *'Psychic Element Manipulation': He is able to use the elemants through his psychic powers. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity': He is immune to chemical things like drugs. *'Pyro-Telekinesis': He is able to move fire with his mind. *'Telekinesis': He is able to move any thing with his mind. *'Telekinetic Blast': He is able to shoot his telekinesis through his hands. *'Telekinetic Flight': He is able to fly with his mind *'Telepathy': He is able to read other people's mind. *'Unarmed Weapon Wielding': He is able to weild weapons without touching them. *'Vine Manipulation': He is able to control vines through his mind. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation': He is able to use energy from his mind into weapons. *'Ice Manipulation': He is able to control ice with his mind. *'Electrokinesis': He is able to use electricy from both his mind and hands. *'Aerokinesis': He is able to control the air. *'Omnipathy': He will be able to read anyone thoughts and become one of the most powerfull telepaths. *'Omnikinesis': He will be able to move anything and becomes one of the most powerful psychics in the galaxey. Weapons *The Power Gaunlet **War Stone **Spirit Stone **Tech Stone **Soul Stone *The Reality Gaunlet **Gem Of Life **Gem Of Form **Gem Of Fantasy **Gem Of Power Family *Oruku Saki (Adopted Uncle) *Master Splinter (Uncle) *Tiger Claw (Uncle) *Alopex (Aunt) *Kyle (Cousin) *Mumm-Ra (Real Father) *Nerissa (Real Mother) *Pantherlilly (Adopted Father) Voice Actor Mitchell Hope Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Category:Psychic Category:Humans Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Brothers